Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange year1
by SlytherinKing240699
Summary: After saving Harry from the Dursley's Bellatrix Lestrange along with Severus the Lestrange brothers the Black brothers Remus and the malfoys all adopt Harry and finds out he is the most richest wizarding child in England and they find out that Harry has more than one betrothed and is the most popular guy in Hogwarts and is also Lord Hogwarts Dumbledore bashing no death eaters
1. the blood adoption

**Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange year 1**

 **chapter** **1:The blood Adoption**

Three days had passed since October 31st the night of Halloween and the night both Lord James Charles Potter and Lady Lilian Marie Potter (Nee Evens) had died. What was more shocking was the mysterious disappearance of the young Lord Harrison James Potter, The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One. Nobody understood how James and Lily died there were no gun shot or stab wounds their muggle friends were upset about the deaths but the kidnapping of little Harry hit them hard and tears were streaming down their sad faces.

Meanwhile in a muggle street in Surrey out in the darkness was a stunning woman with fine curly black hair and lips as red as blood this woman was Bellatrix lestrange (Nee Black) sister to Narcissa Malfoy (Nee Black)  
cousin to Sirius and Regulus Black wife to Rodophulus lestrange and sister in law to Lucius Malfoy and Rabastan Lestrange. Bellatrix was like her sister and cousins upset over the murder of both James and Lily and Harry going missing. The street Bellatrix was walking in was called Privet Drive where everything looked the same except for one house and that was the house Bellatrix was walking to due to the lights being on. When Bella looked through the window she felt a strong magical signature even though she was looking at a small family of three a big beefy man with a moustache and blonde hair and barley any neck and a horse faced woman who Bellatrix reconized as Petunia Lily's older sister and then the third was a small whale of a baby laughing at his fathers actions. Out of the corner of her eyes Bellatrix saw another baby in the house but this one was different. This extra child had black raven hair and was crying this broke Bella's heart she always wanted a child but was unable due to having two miscarriages so she gave up for now. What shocked Bellatrix was how the man spoke to the second child, "Shut up you little freak nobody loves you" and soon the belt of the beefy man was off and now whipping the small boy leaving marks on the poor boy. This action made Bella really angry so she took out her wand and blasted the front door off its hindges just as the man threw the crying boy into a cupboard under the stairs. After the man closed the door under the stairs he looked at what use to be his front door and saw a very angry Bellatrix Lestrange and soon the man heared his wife shout "Vernon darling" and then out of nowhere Vernon went flying through the wall into the living room making Petunia scream and the small boy petunia was referring to as Dudley crying and then it was petunia who was sent flying and then Dudley was levitated by Bellatrix to his room. After returning downstairs Bellatrix went to the cupboard under the stairs and found the small boy who was smiling at her as if he knew her from somewhere but when Bella looked into his emerald green eyes she instantly recognised him as young Baby Harry.

Soon Harry started going pale and this scared Bellatrix so she picked him up and left the house and the street in one spin she was gone in a pop and soon she reappeared in front of a massive manor with a family coat of arms with the name Malfoy on display and this building was known as Malfoy Manor home to the Malfoy family. Once inside the house Bellatrix went in search for her sister Narcissa Malfoy and her Husband Lucius Malfoy. When Bella rushed into the lounge room and found Narcissa sitting on the sofa and soon she was moved out of her seat and soon Baby Harry was in her place. Narcissa asked "Bella who is that child?" and soon Bella went into full conversation with Narcissa about the street she was walking on and then noticing a magical signature in the area and only one house with the lights on and how she saw how a beefy man was treating this poor boy and then when she recognised him as Harry Potter this shocked Narcissa and at the mention of Harry's name did Lucius Malfoy enter the chat and he said "Are you certain it him Bella?" and then with a nod from Bellatrix did Lucius rush over to the fire place and threw in some floo powder and called "Severus Snape, Hogwarts" and soon the face of Severus Snape came out of the fire and Lucius said "Hey Severus i was wondering if you could come through we have a problem we think you can fix" Severus said, "I'll be there in five minutes" and then the call ended and within five minutes the Floo Network flared up and out came Severus Snape whipping the soot off his cloak and soon he entered the living room. When Severus caught eye of a small boy on the sofa his heart skipped a beat and he stammered out "I is Th that Harry?" and with a nod from the three adults in the room Severus rushed over and started his examinations of his injuries and when he found more than three scars on his leg five on his arms each and then twenty on his back he asked how he got them and so Bella asked "Lucius can you get your pensive please?" and then within two second Lucius returned with a bowl of sorts placed it on the table and Bella took out her wand and placed it to her temple and out came a silver strand and placed it into the pensive and then the four adults was sucked into the pensive and watched what Bella had witnessed before she rescued the poor boy.

After watching the memory four times over Severus came out of the pensive and walked over to Harry and started chanting in Latin and soon Harry was starting to wake up and Bella was happy he had finally come around and soon Harry was giggling like a child should when Lucius made colourful sparks come out of his wand and then the same with Narcissa and then Bellatrix while Severus walked over to the fireplace and floo called the headmaster of Hogwarts school and witchcraft and Wizardry Albus Dumbledore and told him he needed to come to Malfoy manor right away and within no time at all the Headmaster of Hogwarts came through with Minerva McGonagal. When Severus told both Albus and Minerva about the mistreatment of Harry at the hands of his relatives Minerva paled and walked into the lounge alone and saw the Malfoy and Lestrange family making the poor child smile with the antics that James and Sirius would normally do for the poor boy and when she asked to see the memory of how he was taken Bellatrix stood and said "No problem Professor" and so both of them entered the pensive once again and with shock and anger Minerva wanted to see that the Dursley's got a punishment they would never forget. Back in the lounge room everyone was shocked to hear Severus shout " YOU WANT TO SEND HIM BACK ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!" this had everyone crowd the child to protect him since they knew what the headmaster wanted to do and that was to take him back but Bella was not going to allow it so when Albus and Severus walked into the lounge Bella said "I'll adopt him"and this shocked everyone in the room and Albus was going to protest until Severus said "Very well Bella i'll make the potion and have it ready for tomorrow" and with that Severus left and Albus pleaded that Bellatrix re think what she was saying and then both the Lestrange Brothers and the Malfoy Family said "we will all adopt him" and Minerva agreed with them all and told Dumbledore that he is safe with his family rather than the animals that were his mothers sister and brother in law and so Albus was defeated and left Malfoy manor with Minerva saying "thank you for taking him in" and then she left and flooed back to Hogwarts.

The next Day Severus came through the floo network back to Malfoy manor and asked the people who were adopting the boy and so everyone in the room walked over and so Severus decided to be a part of it and then the floo network flared back up and Sirius and Regulus Black came through along with Remus Lupin and said they wanted to be apart of it so everyone placed a drop of their blood in the potion then Harry was given the potion in a baby bottle and he drank it all and then he started to change and everyone saw the new look of the Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange boy and he looked cute and handsome and he still had his mothers eyes which everyone was thankful for and so Harry had more than one father and two mothers but they all share the custody of Harry and they were all finding out what day it was Remus said he had to leave but Severus said "Remus wait take this it will help after this you wont be a werewolf but a wolf animagus take it before you transform and this will be the last night you go through the pain" Remus thanked Severus and then left and apperated to a near by forest and he took the potion and then the pain started and his final transformation was done but in the mind of Remus the wolf remembered the boy he and others had just adopted and he stayed around the forest until morning


	2. Harry's new name

**Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange year 1**

 **chapter** **2:Harry's new name**

The next morning Remus had returned to Malfoy Manor and saw his newly adopted son and the rest of his fathers and his two mothers. During the morning Remus looked at everyone and said, "How about we go to Diagon Alley and have Harry's new name registered" Bellatrix was the one who answered "Remus that sounds great" so after Harry and Draco were woken up both boys had milk in their baby bottles and then they were both dressed and placed in a two seater pram and then in front of the fire place while the adults washed and changed for the days trip to the magical street.

Once all of the adults were dressed Bellatrix threw some Floo powder into the fire place and called "The leaky cauldron" and then she pushed the pram through the the emerald green flames with her right behind them of the floo network and entered the small dingy pub known as the leaky cauldron where witches and wizards drank ate and sometimes slept. once the elegant woman and two babies were in the small dingy pub Bellatrix sat down and awaited the rest of the group to enter. When Narcissa and Lucius arrived they started with the colourful sparks from their wands to make both Harry and Draco giggle and it warmed their hearts when hearing the giggle of two adorable children. Once the rest of the adults came through the fireplace and whipped the soot from their robes they exited through the back door where they were in front of a brick wall that was hiding the magical street. Lucius had used his wand to tap three bricks in the wall and soon the wall began to move in all sorts of ways until an archway was made and the gate to the magical street of Diagon ally was opened. In the street was a cobble stone path where witches and wizards were walking for school supplies of new books or just for a general gaze at the amazing shops that were there. The large family was making their way up the cobble stone path towards a pale white building called Gringots Bank which was ran by the head of the goblin nation Lord Ragnok. When the huge family entered the bank Bellatrix walked up to the tallest teller and spoke "I would like to Have my son registered please" and so the the goblin looked at the lot of them and said, "who are the parents?" and then everyone looked at Bella and she said, "We all are we all put a blood adoption in" and so the goblin nodded and called for Griphook to take them to the registration room to have the boy registered. Once they were all in the room Griphook asked for the child original name so Severus spoke, "Harrison James Potter" and Griphook was startled and mentioned "Albus Dumbledore had been taking money from the child's account to pay for young Harry" but then Bellatrix spoke "the money was not spent on him but a muggle child" and so Griphook said "the money will be payed back and taken from the banks that the muggles has as well as Dumbledore" then an inheritance test was asked for and so the goblin took a pin and pricked Harry's finger and let four drops onto parchment and they all watched it spread and Harry's new name was the first thing that showed up.

 ** _Regulus_** _ **Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange**_

 _ **Parents: Lord James Potter (dead) Lady Lily Potter(dead)**_

 ** _Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Regulus Black, Remus Lupin, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange (adoptive father's)_**

 ** _Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange (Adoptive mother's)_**

 ** _Heir to: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw,Huffrelpuff, Potter,Black,Lestrange, Lupin,Peverell,Emrys_**

 ** _Money: 900,988,899,765,346,239,697 gallons 200,999,888,666,777,555 sickles 155,777,444,888,333 knuts_**

 ** _Betrothed to: Hermione Jean Granger, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones_**

 ** _Magic: 1/5(blocks placed by Albus Dumbledore)_**

 ** _master of death_**

 ** _Can talk to any beast_**

 ** _Animagus: 27 forms ten magical seventeen non magical_**

 ** _Horcrux (created by Tom Riddle)_**

After finding all of this out Bellatrix laughed and said "He's more richer than you Lucius hahahahahahaha"and then everyone joined in laughing and then asked if they may go get some gallons to go and buy Regulus some new clothes and so they all went down to the vaults and each parent got thirteen thousand gallons and they all went and bought Regulus new clothes and toys along with books and other accessories that he may use. Meanwhile at Hogwarts Dumbledore was Plotting a way to take Harry away from his new family and re placed with the Dursley's and while he was doing so the portrait of Phineus Black was listening to every word and so he left his Hogwarts portrait and entered the one at the Malfoy manor and waited for all of them to return. Upon returning to Malfoy manor Narcissa, Bellatrix,Sirius and Regulus saw the portrait and asked what was going on and the Phineus told them that the damned Headmaster Plans on kidnapping baby Harry but then Bellatrix corrected him and told him about his new name and so the portrait continued and told them that the headmaster was asking for the aid of Molly Weasley to steel Regulus away and place him back with the damned muggles but the family wasn't going to Let that Happen not in a million years and so the game was on.

Three days had passed and the Malfoy family had invited the Granger's, the Greengrass's the Davis's and the Lovegood and Bones family to dinner to talk about the betrothed contracts which everyone was aware of and they all agreed that after Hogwarts Regulus would marry Hermione, Daphne, Tracey, Luna and Susan at the age of seventeen and so all of Regulus/Harry's parents agreed and they all had a peaceful Lunch while the Kids were in the Play room but little did the adults know that Molly Weasley had quietly entered Malfoy manor without being detected and made her way to the play room. When Molly went to grab Regulus/Harry the kids started crying and so Molly turned on the spot and disapperated with Harry in her arms and then they were gone. When the adults came to check on the kids they noticed Regulus missing and they started to panic until a patronus message from Minerva was sent and told them that Molly Weasley had taken Regulus to take care of him till Albus could re place the boy back with the Dursley's and so Madam Amelia Bones contacted aurors and told them to return Regulus to his family and have Molly weasley arrested for kidnapping and Albus Dumbledore was to be watched with a close eye and so they were of and within minutes Regulus was returned and Molly was taken to the ministry to await her punishment.

After finding out that Molly had been arrested Albus made his way to the ministry to free her but he was told that he was the reason that the mother of seven was behind bars but Albus said that he needed Harry at the Dursley's so he could mould Harry to be the perfect soldier for a war and that it was essential that the boy die and this made everyone sick and told Dumbledore to return to Hogwarts and not show up again till he was right in the head and so with a defeated sigh Albus left and returned to Hogwarts and started his plotting once again.


	3. ten years later

**Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange year 1**

 **chapter** **3: ten years later**

Ten years had passed and Regulus or Harry to his brother/cousin and friends was playing outside while Regulus's parents were setting up for his eleventh birthday party. Regulus invited his friends Theodore Nott or Theo as he preferred, Pansy Parkinson and Blaize Zabini and of course his five girls. Astoria Greengrass was also invited and so the whole Greengrass family decided to join the huge family for Regulus's big day like they did every year due to him being betrothed to their eldest daughter and Draco to their youngest Astoria.

Regulus and his friends were not your typical group they were friends with loads of witches and wizards except on Ronald Weasley him they all hated with a passion due to his bullying to Hermione and Luna every time they see the ginger prick. During the afternoon Regulus was hit hard by two blonde missiles one being his sister Lily Andromeda Lestrange and the other being his and Draco's sister Annabelle Lucy Malfoy. Both were little trouble makers but Regulus and Draco loved them too much they would die for them if need be. Regulus and his family live next door to Vincent Crabbe who Regulus hated for actions towards Lily just one year ago on his tenth birthday and so with the annoyance Regulus transformed into his wolf form and dashed back into the house to his own room and stayed their until he was called down by both his mothers and so Regulus or Reg to his mothers came down stairs in his best robes and sat at the table with his whole family plus his friends and betrothed's and ate a peaceful birthday meal which he had every year and then afterwards he would go outside and enter the swimming pool and show off his muscular body and make his five girls blush deep crimson red when they saw him and Draco made both Pansy and Astoria Greengrass blush with how well he looked but Regulus was far better looking if Draco cared to admit and at one point he did. During the rest of the day the kids all played outside and Regulus and Draco were talking about Hogwarts and all of them were going to be in Slytherin house and talked about how proud they were gonna make Severus. Regulus and Draco already being good a potions along with Hermione, Daphne, Luna and Susan and Pansy were sure they would do well and they also excelled in charms and transfiguration without wands and so they were just waiting for their Hogwarts letter and they all knew it wouldn't be long now so with everyone going Home they all wished Regulus /Harry a happy birthday and then both boys went to bed to await the arrival of their Hogwarts letters.

The next morning both Harry and Draco rushed downstairs to have their breakfast so they could change and get ready for their day and so when they got to the table both boys found their friends at the table with letters in their hands and two was on the table one addressed to Draco Lucius Malfoy and the other one Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange and so before the brothers/cousins started on breakfast they opened their letters and was happy that they were accepted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and so both boys ate their breakfast and rushed upstairs to brush their teeth and be dressed for their trip to Diagon Alley. After both Regulus and Draco came back downstairs everyone was waiting by the Fireplace and allowed the boys to go first and so Reg and Draco went through the floo to the Leaky Cauldron and out to the back and awaited everyone else and then five minutes latter everyone was waiting for the bricks to form the gateway to the magical street and so their journey began with a trip to gringots to have Regulus's blocks removed and the hourcrux peace as well so he didn't have to live in fear of the nightmares he had been having for years of the red eyed snake faced man.

When they all entered the bank Regulus spoke to the head goblin "I am here for a removal of a cursed soul inside my scar and also to have the blocks on my magic removed as well" and so the goblin took Harry through to the curse breakers and they took Regulus to a ritual room and had him pinned down by runes so they could do their work and they started with the hourcrux first and it cause Regulus a lot of pain and so he screamed in agony as his family watched him threw a viewing globe and then he passed out. After Regulus woke up he was ready to have the blocks on his Magic removed and so the chanting began and then a flow of eminence power flowed through Regulus and then all the curse breakers noticed the Power surge in the room and then Regulus went and took his Hogwarts rings and placed them all on one finger and then they turned to one and Regulus felt power flow through him as the rings accepted him as their Lord and he shared his power with his friends and then they all went to their vaults Harry having more than one felt it only fair to share with his friends so they each had a money bag that only needed to know the amount the kids wanted and the money would be in the money bag in seconds.

After leaving the bank the kids all went to Madam Malkins for measurement on their robes and all of them got the best materials running and so they left for an hour and went to go get their trunks. Regulus looked at trunks that has apartments in them and so he purchased one with a lounge potions lab bathroom and a bedroom with a big wardrobe and a nice king sized bed and kitchen that stocks itself up and a library with the first and second year books for Hogwarts already in it and it came with a house elf called lexandra and she was happy to help keep his apartments clean in his trunk and so Draco and the others followed what Regulus did and bought the same trunk with the same accommodations and then left the store only to bump into Ronald Weasley and when Ron saw the trunks he made a grab for Luna's and Harry saw this and grabbed the little weasel's Hand and cracked his bones in three places and said "You dare do that again and it will be your neck that breaks next time weaselbee" and the look on everyone's face showed that they knew not to piss off Regulus and so the group was off again to Mr Olivanders wand shop for their wands and soon all of them had wands except for Harry and then out of nowhere a wand appeared in his hand and everyone looked in shock as Harry held the most powerful wand known to man and so they went back to Madam Malkins to retrieve their robes and then to the Owl emporium to get their pets. Upon entering the shop Regulus heared the voices of the snakes in the back and saw a beautiful magical python with diamond shaped patterns on her and so Regulus started a conversation with the beautiful creature " _Hello my lovely and what would i call you"_ then the snake replied " _My name is L_ _ily but you may call me Lils what might your name be?"_ and then Regulus replied " _Regulus Harrison Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange but my friends call me Harry my Mother's call me Reg my farther's call me Regulus and my five girls call me Reggie"_ so the conversation was going on for a while and then Regulus said he would like to buy Lily and get some treats for her and so the shop keeper had given Regulus the beautiful python and the treats and then he bought his girls their own familiars and then added a compartment for his pet and then got an owl to message family about school and then they left and returned to Malfoy Manor where the kids all stayed together for the next couple of weeks till the day they set off to school.


	4. problems on the train

**Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange year 1**

 **chapter** **4:Problems on the train**

After waiting for a month the first of September had finally arrived and Regulus and his Family was going to meet the Granger's, Greengrass's, Davis's, Lovegood's and Bones family so the parents and guardians could say good by to their children. When everyone met up the parents escorted the their children to Kings Cross train station in London where they would all go through the barrier the the magical platform of 9 3/4. When everybody was on the platform the children kissed their mothers and shook hands with their fathers. Soon as the parents left the new first years Regulus and his group made their way onto the train and found a compartment that had enough room for the ten of them and was now waiting for the rest of the new first years and the second to seventh years students to arrive. while waiting Regulus, Draco, Daphne,Hermione,Tracey, Susan, Luna, Pansy, Theo and Blaise were talking about being in slytherin house and how Regulus/Harry/Reggie was going to make big changes since he was the one in power of the school. As soon as they were on platform 9 3/4 the kids kissed their mothers and shook hands with their fathers and got on the train and found a compartment and were soon talking about the upcoming year and what was in store for them when they arrived. Half way through the crowds of students old and new Regulus spotted the family he hated so much except for the twins Fred and George who always made him laugh when they prank their little brother with the things he fears most spiders. During one summer two years ago Regulus and his friends were in the Park when Ronald weasley walked up to Luna and Hermione and insulted them for Hermione's obsession with reading and Luna looking for new creatures but before Regulus/Harry could react Fred and George found a nest of Red knee tarantula's and poured them all over the nutcase and sent him screaming and then the two told both Hermione and Luna to do what they want and not let others get them down and so since then Regulus held respect for them both.

As soon as the train began to move Regulus asked his group if they wanted anything to eat while they wait and they all nodded their heads and so Regulus opened his trunk and entered the kitchen compartment and started making scone's with jam and some cookies but when he exited his trunk he saw Ron trying to Kiss Daphne and so Regulus Dropped the food and transformed into an acromantula and scared him half to death and then changed back into himself and handed out the scone's and cookies to everyone. Five minutes later Ron came back with his older brother Percy and told them that Harry had tried to hex him but then when everyone told Percy what really Happened he then told Ron to stop lying and go find a compartment and leave the group alone and so Ron left but Percy looked down and noticed the Lordship ring on Regulus's finger and asked what he was lord of so Regulus showed the rings or Gryffindor,Slytherin,Huffrelpuff and Ravenclaw and so Percy bowed and apologised for his brothers mistake and left the group to their own thing.

Later however Ron had returned and said that Regulus was Lying about being Lord Hogwarts and tried to take the four rings from his hand but was sent back by Jet of light the rings had sent and made Ron cry When he couldn't have his own way so he brought two more people with him the next time he came and told the dark skinned boy known as Dean Thomas to Take Luna and Shemus Finnegan to Take Susan and he would take the bookworm in his opinion while they were changing in their trunks and so when everyone stepped out of their trunks they noticed that three were missing and this made Regulus Really angry and so he stepped out of the compartment in search of his three beauty's with his familiar Lily and found Luna struggling against Dean and so Regulus stunned him and told Luna to go back to the others and so she did and then said when he finds out which house he would be in that they lose points and he gets a detention. When Regulus saw Susan in ropes he entered the compartment and saw Shemus pointing his wand at her so Regulus put Shemus in a full body bind and released Susan and told her to go and tell the others to shrink their trunks and enter his and so she left for their compartment and then Regulus made the same promise to Shemus what he did to Dean and then went on his search for Hermione. When Regulus did find Hermione he was shocked to see that her brand new uniform was ripped and her book she was reading was damaged and so Regulus turned and found Ron and grabbed him and dragged him out of his compartment for everyone to see. When the upper years watched Regulus/Harry do to Ron the weasley children asked what had gone off and so they looked inside the compartment and saw the scared girl that Ron had nearly wrecked and so Regulus broke Ron's nose and said "If you ever go after three of my girls again i'll make sure its more than your nose that i break" and so he repaired Hermione's robes and book and took her to their compartment but before Regulus entered he turned back to the bleeding Ron and said "when i find out what house your in it will be points lost and detention with one of my fathers Severus Snape" Ron said he couldn't do that but Percy said he can due to being lord Hogwarts and so the train ride continued without any more complaints.

When the train finally stopped at Hogsmeade Regulus and his group decided to Keep the girls in his trunk and so they didn't disagree and then he shrank his own placing it in his pocket and getting into the boat with Draco,Theo and Blaise and the girls could see through the magic window of Regulus's trunk and they were awe struck. When the boats hit the doc Regulus let the girls out so they could all walk together as the tight unit they are and they were lead up some stairs to a pair of huge doors and in front of a stern looking witch the Giant man who lead the first years spoke "The firs years professor McGonagal" and the professor said "Thank you Hagrid" and the giant known as Hagrid had left to go take his seat at the staff table. When Professor McGonagall saw Regulus she smiled knowing how well he would do in his school career and she always though of him as a grandchild someone she would protect with her life and so she smiled as she left the first years to the great hall for the preparations for the sorting of the new students.


	5. the sorting

**Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange year 1**

 **chapter** **5: the sorting**

While the new first years were not paying attention to Professor McGonagall Regulus and his group was and they found it rude that nobody even care to hear about the rules of the school. When Professor McGonagall left the first years to tidy themselves up that was when Ron opened his mouth "I can't believe that lestrange boy got me in trouble before we began I swear if Harry Potter was here i'd be saved" This made Regulus and his group laugh and so Ron started again "Whats so funny lestrange?" so Regulus said, "You honestly think Harry Potter would be best friends with you oh my fucking god" then Ron said "Of course he would be my friend Dumbledore promised and he promised he would be my sisters boyfriend and that all his money would be ours" this made Regulus mad and then he opened his mouth " That silly old basted wants to steel from me now does he and make me go with someone else oh my lord" and then everyone gasped and Regulus continued "Yes i am Harry James Potter but my name changed when i was a child and nobody will be getting anything from me and i will not be this spoilt twat's friend ever" and so Regulus shut his mouth and waited for the professor to return.

After five minutes Regulus pulled out a two way mirror and contacted both his mothers and his father Lucius and asked for them to come to Hogwarts and bring along Amelia Bones and so the three parents went to work on that right away and then the first years were entering the great hall where Regulus saw his father Severus look at him and Draco with pride on his face and so the sorting had began. Regulus was waiting for a while and watched as Draco,Tracey, Pansy, Susan, Daphne and Theo sorted to Slytherin and now it was Hermione's turn and the girl looked nervous but Regulus whispered in her ear that she will be OK and that they will all be together and so Hermione walked up to the stool and it took two seconds before the hat shouted "SLYTHERIN" Hermione smiled and raced towards her friend and that's when Regulus heared Ron make a snide comment saying shes dark and evil so Harry sent a stinging hex just as Ron was called up and was sorted into Gryffindor and the same went for Dean and Shemus and then it was Luna's turn and she was looking at Regulus with a dreamy expression in her face as soon as the hat shouted "SLYTHERIN" and so she like Hermione ran to her friends and then it was Blase's turn he was fairly quick to be sorted in Slytherin like Draco was but then his name was called out **_Regulus_** _ **Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange**_ and so Regulus walked up to the stool and had the sorting hat placed on his head and a conversation between Regulus and the hat had begun

"Ah finally the Lord had returned home i must say i'm glad you are here Lord Hogwarts the Headmaster wants me to place you where your birth parents were but you do not wish so oh my i'll place you where you want" Regulus replied "I grew up with Slytherin's I practically am the son to seven Slytherin's and two Gryffiindor's so please place me where i truly belong" and so the hat shouted "SLYTHERIN" and then the headmaster stood up and shouted "I want a re-sort for him now" and so Regulus stood up from his seat next to Draco and said "What so you can put me under your thumb and make me be mates with a ginger ponse known as Ron Weasley and then use love potions on me to love another when i'm already happy do you honestly think that i Lord Hogwarts would stand for that i here by announce that Albus Percival Wolfric Bryan Dumbledore has no say in my life while at Hogwarts" and then Regulus sat down and everyone was staring at the headmaster with death glares and then Regulus with amazement and then the doors opened and in came Amelia Bones and three very angry people Draco and Regulus's parents Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and Harry's other mother Bellatrix Lestrange and it looked like they had a bone to pick with one Albus Dumbledore and so Bella was the first to speak "You crazy old bat my son is not having you steel from him and you are not giving money to the Weasley family unless he deems right and your not giving him to a spoilt little girl the only Weasley's we trust are the two eldest bill and charlie and the twins" and then it was Amelia Bones who had spoken "If this occurs again Albus then you will be arrested and placed on trial i didn't forget what you said years ago and if you try anything to hurt my Susie then there will be hell to pay" and then the adults looked at the Slytherin table and said "Good Luck to you all" and then they left leaving a dumbstruck headmaster and a load of smiling Professors.

After Albus regained his composure he stood up and told everyone that the forest was forbidden and that they should enjoy their year and that Hogsmeade visits were for the third years and above and then the feast had began and Regulus had taken at least nine potions of everything and everyone asked why but then Regulus mentioned that he was an animagus of twenty seven forms and its hard to keep full and so they all listened and carried on with their own meal. Once the meals were over the deserts had shown and Regulus and Draco both decided that fruit was enough and the they both waited for everyone to finish so they could be lead to the Slytherin common room.


	6. revenge

**_Regulus_** _ **Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange**_ _ **year 1**_

 _ **Chapter 6:Revenge**_

After the opening feast Regulus and Draco Blaise and Theo walked to the Slytherin common room with the girls in the centre of them to make sure nobody was following them while they were listening to the fifth year prefects and so they relaxed once they entered the common room and they awaited their head of house to state the rules ones Regulus and his friends already knew and so Regulus found that he had a chamber of his own and so he invited his five girls and his friends to stay with him and so they accepted and they all stayed in their trunks in their big beds and rested well for they had no idea what was in store for them. During the night Regulus woke up with a start and sweat coming down his face and then he could hear his two way mirror buzzing and he answered it only to not find his parents but a red eyed snake face man and it made Regulus's head hurt then out of nowhere Regulus was facing the man in his own lounge and a battle could be heared from all corners of the common room and some students went to investigate when they found Regulus's trunk flashing the prefects went and got professor Snape and he watched his son's trunk flash red and green and only knew what was going on so he entered the trunk and saw Harry facing the one evil that made Harry potter's life a living hell the one person who took away the two people who brought Harry into this world.

After what seemed like forever Harry had the final hand and summoned the sword of Gryffindor and beheaded the man known as Voldemort and had put a rest to his suffering and soon Regulus had fainted and Severus rushed to his son's side before he crashed into his glass table and then he took Regulus to the hospital wing to be checked out and then Severus called the rest of the parents and told them what he had just witnessed the scene of Regulus destroy the Dark Lord once and for all but tired himself out so much that he could barley walk and so the Lestrange's Malfoy's the Black brothers and Remus arrived and saw the state that their son was in. Once the doors to the hospital wing opened and the headmaster walked in Bellatrix pulled her wand out and aimed it at the old man shouting her head off "YOU FUCKING IDIOT DIDN'T YOU CHECK THE CASTLE FOR THAT MONSTER I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU" but before she could utter the words she looked at her son who was now moving and it made her heart miss a beat as he tried to get of the bed only to collapse again but this time into Bellatrix's arms and he asked if he was dreaming but Severus said "i'm afraid not son" but it made Regulus smile as he fell back unconscious against his mothers chest and so Albus made a break for it only to be cornered by a grim looking dog and wolf and he knew he was in for it so he surrendered and awaited the arrival of Madam Bones for endangering a student.

Once Amelia Bones arrived she saw how tired Regulus was and asked what had happened so Severus told her that the old fool Dumbledore didn't check who was in the school and that the Dark lord had entered and Regulus was battling him in a dual which the child won and that the old man was a fault so Amelia stood in front of Dumbledore and said "Albus i'm sorry but you are stripped of your position and are no longer required at this school we shall leave The boys family in charge and they can help teach other subjects that maybe needed" and the when Sirius turned back into himself Amelia walked up to him and kissed him and told him to meet her at her place around noon which left the old dog grinning and sent everyone else laughing.

When morning arrive Regulus was allowed to leave and walk to the great hall for breakfast only to find Ron Weasley and his two goons Dean and Shemus winding his ladies up he could hear Ron say "your boyfriend is dead and now your ours" this made Hermione stand up and slap him around the face and you could hear the slap and so Ron grabbed her and flung her to the ground that was the reassurance Regulus needed to Transform into his coldblooded wolf form and head straight for Ron biting him and making him bleed it took Remus and Sirius to get Regulus off of Ron but no matter how hard they tried as soon as Harry turned back to himself again he shouted at Ron that he was like his nobhead of a cousin Dudley and this shocked the hall so Ron got patched up and Regulus stated that if Ron or his goons come towards his girls that his life will be over before he knew it and this scared the goons Dean and Shemus but not Ron and so they all went back to their tables and had their breakfast and then the Heads of house handed out the times tables and this made Regulus smile evilly since his first lesson was transfiguration with the Gryffindors which means Ron and his two little friends.

When the class entered the Transfiguration's classroom the Slytherins were at the front and the Gryffindors were at the back and when they were all set on task to turn a match into a needle Regulus made his into Gold with a snake design and then watched Ron fail and so he transfigured Ron's needle into a bunch of tiny spiders and sent the ginger boy running and the class laughed and nobody suspected it to be Regulus but they were all laughing too hard to notice that the needle was back to normal and Ron lost thirty points for Gryffindor and got a detention for the drama act he was doing and this made Regulus smile and so the lesson continued with the slytherins making fifty points each on their work and then a demonstration on how they did the work and so they all left with smiles on their faces except three Ron Dean and Shemus.


	7. the late arrival

**_Regulus_** _ **Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange**_ _ **year 1**_

 _ **Chapter 7: The Late arrival**_

After being appointed headmistress Minerva McGonagall hired all of Regulus's parents to fill in NEWT and OWL's and also history of magic since professor Binns was not teaching anything new and so Bellatrix took that position and then a Letter arrived to the head to let her know that a late student will be arriving and that a certain person had to be in the room when she arrives and that person was Harry Potter and so Professor McGonagall sent a sixth year prefect to the greenhouse where the Slytherin and Ravenclaw first years were. When the prefect entered she spoke to professor Sprout "Sorry to disturb you professor but ive been sent to get Mr Lestrange for the headmistress" Professor Sprout allowed Regulus to leave and so he and the prefect walked to the office of the head and Regulus was wondering what he had done to deserve a trip here and thinking he was in trouble was almost beside him when he saw a smile on Minerva McGonagall's face.

After thirty minutes of waiting a girl with fiery air burn Red hair and brown eyes with an identical scar to Regulus's stepped out of the floo and Regulus looked like he knew the girl so he tried his best and said in a weak voice "Kylie is that you?" and the girl turned and looked at him and said "Harry?" But he shook his head and said "my name was changed but yh its me" and so after ten whole years Regulus was reunited with his twin sister and so she had to be sorted and so Minerva got the sorting hat and placed it on Kylie's head and in moments it shouted "Slytherin" and then Kylie wrapped her arms around her brother and likewise for Regulus. After leaving the office Regulus took Kylie on a tour of the castle showing her all the rooms and then they wondered to the potions lab where Regulus's class was with the Gryffindor's and when both Regulus and Kylie entered Severus spoke "Ah Regulus my boy i was told you were going to the head and who have you brought with you?" Regulus replied "Yh i was with professor McGonagall and this stunning young lady is my twin we were separated after our parents murder" at this the class was stunned to hear of another Potter child and Ronald Weasley had greed in his eyes and decided to move to the front right next to Kylie and he started talking to her "Hi My name is Ron Weasley" Kylie was a bit distracted and Ron kept bugging her "Hey its rude not to introduce yourself to your future man" and when Regulus heared this despite Severus trying to tell him to calm down Regulus grabbed Ron by the throat and launched him out of the room and half way down the corridor and he said "Nobody will harm my girls or my sister" and then class continued without another disruption.

After class Regulus and the group of Slytherin first years headed for the great hall when they were stopped by Ron and his two goons again and this time it was really boring that Regulus looked as if he was ready to drop to sleep and just as Ron's hand left his side to get to Kylie Regulus put a lot of power in his elbow and sprained his wrist then grabbed it and crushed it with force making the Weasley boy crumble and the eyes of Regulus's wolf form showing with the strength of all his forms showing in one place making Regulus like a human hybrid. After hearing his cry's Bellatrix saw what the fuss was about and asked why her son was crushing the Weasley boys hand and so Kylie stepped into place and said "I'm Kylie Potter Harry's twin and well that rude ginger wouldn't leave me alone he has greed written all over him" Once Regulus let go of Ron's wrist the shattered bones could be heared and Regulus turned to his mother and dropped to the floor all tired and weak since he used his power to protect his sister and the rest of the group.

Hours later Regulus found himself in his privet dorm room on his four poster bed with both his mothers in the chairs across from him. When Regulus noticed it was just him and his two mothers he coughed and woke them up straight away and they both rushed over to him with Narcissa asking "How are you Reg?" with concern on her face and when Regulus said he felt fine both Bellatrix and Narcissa looked at their son and noticed he had a dazed look in his eyes and when he tried to move he noticed that he tumbled to the ground clutching his chest and saying"Oh god it hurts bad" and this had both mothers rush to him and run a diagnostic test on him only for them to find that he had a punctured lung and they were now scared that their boy their special young man was going to die so Bellatrix rushed to get Severus and Poppy while Narcissa called the rest of the adult from around the castle. When all of Regulus parents arrived back in his room they noticed that he was now unconscious and very pale and so Poppy rushed over and checked for a pulse glad that he was still alive they had him moved through the castle and to the Hospital wing and his surgery had began.

Hours later the surgery was a complete success and now all everyone was doing was waiting for him to wake up it could be minutes hours or days before that and so all of his parents went to their dorms with tears in their eyes hopping that their boy would wake soon so they could all be happy together. After what seemed like hours Regulus woke up and wondered where everyone was so he pulled out his mirrors and called his mothers and fathers so they knew he was ok and soon in the mirrors were the tired faces of the Malfoy's, Lestrange's, Black brothers Severus and Remus but when they all saw Regulus they looked happy and he told them"I'm fine" and soon he said goodnight and turned his mirrors off and went to sleep


	8. a bright shocker

**_Regulus_** _ **Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange**_ _ **year 1**_

 _ **Chapter 8: A bright shocker**_

The next morning when Regulus parents arrived at the hospital wing they noticed that their son was nowhere to be seen and so Sirius pulled out a peace of parchment and said "I solemnly swear that i'm up to no good" and when he caught Regulus name in the great hall next to the quiditch team along with his friend he told everyone and they were glad he was OK they all went to the great hall to have breakfast before lessons started and when they saw Regulus give the quiditch team some knowledge on a different tactic in quiditch they listened and said if he was allowed on the team he would be the one to share game plans rather than Marcus Flint. Over on the Gryffindor table Ron Dean and Shemus were all alone nobody would talk to them and they blamed it all on Lestrange. Dumbledore promised Ron that Harry Potter would be best mate with him and that he would be his sisters boyfriend in years to come and when he finally died the Potter fortune would belong to the Weasley family but no Regulus/Harry spoilt that by being betrothed to the five slytherin beauties Daphne Greengrass who was so cute and lovable Hermione Granger who was so smart and could melt your heart at her touch Tracey Davis who was just as pretty as the other two and was very charming in her own way Luna Lovegood who had a dreamy expression when ever Regulus was around and she was devilishly stunning and then their was Susan Bones a magnificent red head who was Loyal and dashing Ron in his own mind called them the five fingers of poison because he thought they may have done something to Harry but that was not going to stop him from bringing him back to the light side of the battle.

Once breakfast was over Ron set his plan in motion he called it 'bring Harry back to the light' and so he followed the Slytherins to their potions class. Once in the potions lab Ron raced to sit next to Regulus and it kinda annoyed the young because he wanted his sister there but no it had to be the ginger prick in his opinion had taken her seat and so she had to sit with Ron's two jackass friends Dean and Shemus and there was nothing for Regulus to do. When Severus walked into class he noticed that Ron had taken the seat next Regulus and that Regulus was a little disturbed but he carried on and started the roll call for the class. When the roll call was finished Severus asked for the homework on the effects of the boil cure potion and so all the Slytherin's pulled out their work and three Gryffindors did not and when professor Snape asked where their homework was Ron said "I was too busy to do my work sir" and his two cronies said the same thing and this got them ten points taken from Gryffindor and detention with him in the evening at seven which they moaned at but got on with the class.

When class ended Ron stayed way to close to Regulus that it made him sick and so Ron turned and said "You look a little sick Harry are you OK i can take you to the hospital wing if you like" and this shocked everyone because the Slytherin first years knew that only Draco and his friends call Regulus Harry and this made a pit in Regulus's stomach as if he was ready to be sick and so he ran as fast as he could away from the annoying ginger and he realised he left his girls and sister with him and so he ran back only to see Kylie kick the crap out of Ron and then Draco said "Listen weasel only me and Harry's friends can call him Harry and your not his friend so bug off" and then Ron said "I would be his friend if he stayed with his aunt and uncle" and then when Regulus heared that his memories of how they treat him and he fell into a sort of trance and his friend saw what was going on and heared him say " No please don't put me back in the cupboard uncle Vernon ill be good" and then this made Kylie look at Ron before she kicked him in the face for making her brother remember how he was treat before his family took him in. It took a while but Draco and his girls got through to him and told him nobody was going to send him back and that he was safe and so Regulus/Harry listened and decided he didn't feel too good so he made a run for the Slytherin common room and went to his trunk lounge apartment and cried thinking he was not good enough to have parents or girls or siblings to love him he thought he was a waste of space.

During the rest of classes the teachers asked where Regulus was and so the Slytherins told them that a certain red headed Gryffindor reminded him of his past with his relatives and how they treat him so he didn't feel right for class and this worried the staff and when it came to lunch and dinner Regulus was not at the Slytherin table and this worried every one of his parents so when they pulled Draco, Daphne, Hermione, Luna, Tracey, Susan, Kylie and Pansy to the side they asked where Regulus was and they said he would most likely be in his compartment trunk alone and so Bellatrix made her way and found a very nice scent coming from the trunk a knew that Regulus was Having his lunch and dinner there so she entered and said "Reggie its mum" and then out of nowhere Regulus ran to his mother and told her that he wanted the weasel dead for the torment and so Bella joined her son and ate a peaceful meal with him to help him calm down they even had his favourite meal shepherds pie.

After telling Regulus a story about his birth parents he fell asleep on his couch and so Bella conjectured a blanket and let her son sleep and she placed a spell to let any of is parents know if he was having a nightmare and then she left and then she went to the staff meeting about what to do with a new subject of muggle form of fighting kung-fu and who would teach it and have a trial run with the Slytherin and Gryffindor students.


	9. new lessons

**_Regulus_** _ **Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange**_ _ **year 1**_

 _ **Chapter 9: New lessons**_

It was now Thursday and the students were all given new times tables with the new lesson taught by Remus and Sirius which mad the Slytherin's grin and the Gryffindors groan their first lesson was kung-fu and the Lions were not excited since one Slytherin already knew how to fight and that was Kylie since she was trained in the arts of self defence while she was in New York ** _._** After breakfast the Slytherins were given a set of green and silver fighting robes with a black belt and the Gryffindors were given red and gold fighting robes with a red belt and so the boys went to the male changing rooms and the girls went to the female changing everyone entered the new Hogwarts dojo they saw Remus in robes with a wolf on them and Sirius with a Grimm dog on them and so they split in two Slytherins on one side and Gryffindors on the other and so Sirius and Remus went through the rules of this new lesson only to use in self defence no looking for the first fight. Once the rules were mentioned Remus called up Ron and Kylie and the ginger ponse looked smug as f he knew howto withdrawal but it was no use and so Kylie and Ron were in the centre of the room and was asked for a demonstration on self defence so Ron made the first move and ended up on the floor with a broke nose and ribs due to Kyle doing a three sixty jujitsu spin kick and landed on her feet. The class was amazed and so Ron was healed and the class carried on.

When class was over Regulus asked why Kylie used so much force in her defence attack and his twin just said "He was begging to bug me by pissing you off" and then the Slytherin first years headed out on to the courtyard where they shared the first flying lesson with the Lions yet again. When Madam Hooch entered the courtyard she said "Good afternoon class" and so the class replied "Good afternoon Madam Hooch" and so they were off to a good start and so when Madam Hooch asked the class to step up to the left side of their broomstick she ordered them to place their right hands over the broom and shout up so the class shouted in unison "UP!" and only Regulus,Draco, Hermione,Daphne,Luna,Susan,Tracey,Pansy,Theo and Kylie had their brooms shoot from the ground to their open hands and so they felt a great source of adrenaline run through their veins. Regulus noticed that a Gryffindor boy was having trouble so he said "Hey Neville isn't it?" the boy known as Neville nodded and so Regulus continued "Say Up with feeling of power and allow it to fill your veins" so Neville listened and shouted "up" and then his broom had shot into his hand and Ron looked disgusted and tried it himself only to get a smack to the bridge of his nose by his own broom. Once the class had their broom they were told to mount it and grip it tight otherwise they would have fallen off the end and the Slytherin's and some Gryffindors found it funny when Madam Hooch told Ron he had been holding a broom wrong for a long time and that His brothers do better than him which made his ears turn red with embarrassment since he was trying to impress Regulus/Harry into coming back to the light side of things.

While the Lesson continued Madam Hooch said that when she blows her whistle that the class will Kick of the ground high and hover for a minute or two before they head back down to the ground and so Madam Hooch counted down "Three Two One" and she blew her whistled and before anyone could stop it Neville's Broom had a mind of its own and sent him flying all over and since Regulus was being nice to the boy he left the ground to help the poor fellow but before Regulus could get to Neville he saw a little glass ball fall from his pocket at a break neck speed Regulus caught the Ball and then told Neville to calm himself and he will be back to the ground in matter of minutes so Neville listened and Regulus steered his own and Neville's broom back to the ground and back to the class where Madam Hooch called "Mr Lestrange may i have a word for a moment?" and so Regulus nodded and was talking to Madam Hooch about playing for his house team which Regulus felt proud of and so he went and told His friends that he was given permission to play for Slytherin as seeker and this made Ron turn Red and said "NO that's not fair i'm a better flyer and he makes the team if only he was still with his god damn aunt and uncle and in Gryffindor that he would Have been better" and this just made Regulus angry that he said "Sorry Madam Hooch but i'm not feeling too good" and so Regulus left the class and this upset his friends and so they turned to the Red headed brat and gave him death glares for the second time today.

When Classes were over the first year Slytherins went to lunch and started looking for Regulus/Harry only to find he was not in the great hall and so they sent a worried glance at all of the parents and they knew something was wrong the memories of how the Dursley's treat Harry was getting stronger and he was showing signs of deep depression hurt and discomfort and so the First years went to the Slytherin Common room and to Regulus's privet quarters and could Smell amazing fumes of good food coming from his Trunk and knew that he was cooking his own lunch and so they all entered Reg's trunk and decided to have the meal with him. When lunch finished Draco said "Harry can you show us what happened before the red nobhead does something he will regret" so Regulus/Harry showed him memories of the three days he was with the foul creatures known as the Dursley family and this shocked the whole group and it had tears in the eyes of them all and before they could say anything Regulus went to his Trunk Bedroom compartment and stayed there not wanting to show his face so the kids left and told Bellatrix, Severus, Sirius, Lucius, Rabastan, Rodolpholus, Regulus Sr, Remus and Narcissa about what they saw and how Weasley was making it worse and so later that night the Weasley nutcase got detention and had two hundred and fifty points lost for Gryffindor and this brought them in to the negatives.


	10. Christmas

**_Regulus_** _ **Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange**_ _ **year 1**_

 _ **Chapter 10:Christmas**_

Days, Weeks,Month had pasted and now Christmas had arrived and the kids were all looking happy all but Regulus he was getting angrier everyday due to Ron none stop asking him if he wanted to stay with his family over Christmas no matter how many times Regulus said no Ron kept pushing till Regulus finally snapped and said "Weasel fuck off i want nothing to do with you or your crazed crushing sister or kidnapping mother" and the whole student body and staff watched as the chosen one blew his stack over and over not calming down and so Regulus used all his animagus forms strength and Punched Ron in the bottom of his jaw and sent the young Weasley boy flying and then Regulus left and packed his back and decided to Floo to Malfoy manor and he scared the house elves and told them not to tell anyone that he was leaving for a few days to exact his revenge on the people who caused him pain. Once the rest of the family was alerted to someone using the Floo network they knew Regulus had returned home and so they all left only to find his trunk and the house elves. Lucius was a tad bit worried and so he asked Dobby were Regulus was and Dobby couldn't help himself and blurted out that "Master Regulus has gone to exact revenge on people who hurted him master Malfoy Lucius thanked his house elf and then told the rest that Regulus has gone to do a little Dursley hunting to Bellatrix's wicked smile everyone knew that it was her blood that gave him his raw temper and that Regulus would stop at nothing to get what he wanted.

When Regulus arrived at four Privet Drive he knocked on the door and a horse faced woman opened the door and thought he was a normal lad until she saw his eyes and she instantly tried to shut the door but with no look Regulus forced the door open and then in came the beefy uncle of his Vernon and when Vernon tried to strike Regulus he moved ever so fast that his fat uncle fell face first into the door and the with the martial arts that Regulus was learning he kicked more than enough crap out of the man to make him say sorry then he went to his cousin Dudley and his friends and started beating them like there was no tomorrow and then his aunt was last and he placed her face on the hobs of the cooked and burnt her side of the face and she screamed and when Regulus said "Tell anyone i was here and next time you wont be left to live" and then Regulus left and returned back to Godrics Hollow leaving a blood bath at four privet drive and so Regulus walked to his birth parents graves and he sat down with tears in his eyes "I wish you were still here i miss you" and so he stayed there and passed out in the snow next to the graves of James and Lily Potter.

A week had passed and Regulus still hadn't returned to Malfoy manor and now everyone was worried and so they decided to go looking all over the area's of Privet Drive and Godrics Hollow the two most likely places the young lad would be and so a search party was made and they had left to go to Godrics Hollow first and check there so they apperated and found themselves in front of the cottage where most of his pain began and they entered only to find the ghost forms of James and Lily Potter watching their son. Sirius and Remus were in tears to see their best friends like this and so the ghostly forms of James and Lily looked at the group and they said "thank you for what you have given him" Sirius replied "anything for you guys we raised him as our son and we will continue to do so" and then James looked to his brother in all and said "I know you will padfoot thanks" and then the group asked Sirius to hold Regulus till they were back in his room at Malfoy manor so Sirius picked up Regulus and apperated back in to Regulus's room and placed him on his bed and let him sleep.

Meanwhile in Privet Drive Albus Dumbledore stumbled into number four and told the small family that for the greater good they must kidnap Harry and beat the magic out of him till he was reinstated as headmaster of Hogwarts. Vernon protested and said "We can't touch him he is like a killing machine he burnt my beautiful wife's face my son and his friends are getting treatment in the Hospital and i have a broken arm we can't do what you ask"but then Dumbledore pulled out his wand and cast charms to fix the burn marks on Petunia and fix Vernon's bones and then asked "will you do me this favour now" and the Dursley's said "we will" and then Dumbledore left grinning like a child at Christmas.

Back at Malfoy manor Regulus woke up and decided to move to his trunks bedroom and nobody but his own house elf saw him and decided to keep quiet and not tell his parents anything and so Regulus slept for the whole day. The day after Regulus woke up and decided to Have his breakfast in his kitchen and then head out to see his family. After Regulus finished he exited his trunk and was tackled by five happy girls with smiles on their face's shouting "Thank you Thank you Thank you" and so Regulus was on the ground in a happy state knowing how to please his girls for Regulus finally got downstairs he was hugged by his two mothers and seven fathers and was handed over two hundred gifts that he instantly opened and did not leave one single piece of paper on the floor and was stunned to see a brand new broom from Draco but one gift made his heart bleed it was the locket with a picture of himself and Kylie in one side and both James and Lily it was a beautiful locket with green emeralds on the outside and Regulus returned the gift with one of the same type gift a sapphire blue locket with the same images moving inside it both Regulus and Kylie hugged one another. When both of them broke apart Regulus was then talking about how the first quiditch game will go and how Slytherin was gonna kick Gryffindor's ass and so Bellatrix and the rest of his parent laughed.


	11. Gryffindor's nightmare

**_Regulus_** _ **Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange**_ _ **year 1**_

 _ **Chapter 11: Gryffindor's nightmare**_

It had been a week since the Holiday's and things were back to normal at Hogwarts Ron was still trying to get Regulus on his side and was failing at every attempt. After settling in the Slytherin first years were buzzing about Regulus's first quiditch game with the Slytherin team he was their secret weapon and the Lions were not happy. When the Slytherin team saw Regulus's broom they were ecstatic and knew they were gonna win the cup again this year like they had for several years now and they knew it was their time to shine once they headed back to the again. After the Slytherins got their rhythm back they started their homework and had it finished in a record timing of twelve minutes and so since it was not curfew time the group of first year Slytherin's made it to every teacher and handed in their homework and was awarded fifty points each for having it in before the due date and so they left smiling as they were heading to the Slytherin common room.

Saturday arrived and it was the first game of the season and the Slytherin team were having a great time and Regulus was giving pointers to each member mentioning that the keeper should be quick and agile and so the keeper Haley Jones listened and the chasers move swiftly and quick to score and so Marcus Flint, James Maculroy and John Jameson listened and the beater Mark Tarkin and Amy Jane were told that even though the they are meant to protect the seeker they should watch out for everyone and so they followed on what the young lad was saying and then Regulus mentioned that his job was to find the snitch before the other teams seeker and so the Slytherin team made their way down to the changing room and was in their emerald green and silver quiditch robes and then they collected their brooms and headed out on to the field to begin the game.

The game was fast and Regulus was looking for the snitch and the other seeker noticed this and so he kept following Regulus but was too slow and by the time Regulus found the snitch Slytherin was at the advantage of 150-90 and so the Gryffindors was booing the Slytherin team and then out of the corner of his eye Regulus saw the snitch and grabbed it. After announcing that Slytherin won Ron took out his wand and sent a bone breaking curse at Regulus and made the youngest seeker in a century fall fifty feet from the air and with a loud thud Regulus hit the ground hard and in a lot of pain not able to move. When Severus saw what happened he noticed the Weasley boy place his wand back in his pocket and race down to his son. Ron said that he caught Snape place his wand in his robes and that Ron was worried but when the professor's came down Snape stood there and asked for the Weasley boy to hold out his wand for a last spell check and when he did everyone knew Ron was at fault and so Kylie with all her anger beat the living daylights out of the ginger ponse and she shouted "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU TRY KILL MY BROTHER ILL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR THIS" but before she could cast any curse at the boy Draco, Pansy, Hermione, Tracey, Luna, Daphne, Susan and Bellatrix grabbed her and took her to the side to calm down and then Draco said "Kylie wait till next kung-fu class" and then Kylie said "Yes then he will feel my wrath" and she walked off the quiditch pitch and sent a death glare at the Weasel then followed everyone to the hospital wing to make sure her brother was OK.

In the Gryffindor common room everyone sent glares towards Ron and his friends Dean and Shemus since they lost them more points in the year than Fred and George and Gryffindor was now deep within the negative zone and no way near getting in to the fives or tens in point score and so Ron and his two lackeys went to the dorm and sulked everyone hated them and they know why. Meanwhile in the hospital wing Regulus was given a bottle of skeli grow to help mend his bones and so he downed the full bottle and he was told to stay in the hospital for the night and this made him groan and said "I'm getting payback for this the ginger ponse can count on it" and so everyone left after congratulating him on the Slytherin victory and they wont celebrate till he's returned to the snake pit of the Slytherin common room and so it was now quiet and Regulus was left to sleep while to skeli grow worked its magic mending his bones so he can return back to normal tomorrow.

The next day Regulus was released from the hospital wing and so he headed down to the great hall and he noticed it was empty so he headed over to the Slytherin table and waited for someone to enter. A soon as it hit half seven everyone was filling into the great hall and half the Gryffindors had sympathetic looks on their faces towards Regulus and then the Slytherin's entered and was glad that their quiditch hero was back and before the team could go to him he was tackled by six crying girls five being his betrothed and one being his sister she looked as if she hadn't slept a wink all night and to know the truth his five girls nodded their heads and Regulus knew that it was a Sunday so he told his sister that he was going to sleep in his bedroom compartment in his trunk and she was welcome to join since he had a second bed in there and so she agreed and after they had their breakfast both Regulus/Harry and Kylie headed to his trunk stepped inside and went to the bedroom and they relaxed and both fell into s slumber and dream of their own. Halfway to the afternoon Draco, Pansy, Hermione, Tracey, Susan, Daphne and Luna entered the trunk looking battered and this woke Regulus up and made him angry when he saw the marks and cuts on his cousin and his girls and he asked in a angry tone "Who the hell did this to you?" and so Draco said "Weasley and his two goons they said we turned the great Harry Potter to the dark side and then they sent cutting hexes at us and it hurts like fuck" Regulus stood up and it was Kylie and Draco who shouted "Harry where are you going?" but without an answer they knew where he was going and they feared for the ginger ponse of the damage Regulus/Harry could do.

When Regulus entered the great hall he saw Ron and his mate Dean and Shemus and so he walked up to them and Ron noticed this and said "Oh Harry care to join us we were talking about-" but before he could finish Regulus tapped the top of Ron's head and made Hundreds of spiders crumble all over him and made snakes slither around Dean and Shemus and then Regulus spoke "I warned you weasley what would happen if you touched my girls or my sister but no you don't listen and what i saw was disgusting you send loads of cutting hexes at not just my girls but Draco and Pansy too" this news shocked the whole great hall and so Ron and the two boys lost over one thousand house points and this made the Gryffindor's groan and then Regulus said "I won't warn you again Weasley touch my girls and your dead" then Regulus left the great hall after hearing three screams of Ron, Dean and Shemus and he thought that the Gryffindor's had sent stinging hexes at them and it made the three boys run and hide.


	12. Wizards Honour Duel

**_Regulus_** _ **Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange**_ _ **year 1**_

 _ **Chapter 12: Wizards honour duel**_

After trying so hard to get Regulus to see from his point of View Ron has Had enough and so in the middle of the great Hall Ron stood up and said "Lestrange i challenge you to a honour duel for the hands of your sister and your five betrothed tonight in front of the whole school" and after hearing this Kylie looked at her brother and said " Your not considering this are you?" but Regulus gave a grin and stood up and said "Fine by me you ginger dork" and so Regulus was coming up with new spells and also used a book on parsle magic to help him so Ron don'y know what had to come and studied Wizard honour duel's to find out that Ron had just put up his Family's name on the line and now this was looking interesting in Regulus's eyes.

In the Gryffindor common room Percy, Fred and George said "Ron what are you thinking you have just lost us our family name" and then busting through the portrait hole came in a very angry Molly, Arthur, Bill and Charlie weasley with a scared looking Ginny and they were pissed at Ron for the foolish mistake at challenging Regulus and they said "We will be their but if you lose you will be out" and Ron put up a brave face and said "I'm a pure blood hes not im stronger i know what im doing" and his dad looked at him and said "I hope your right Ronald" and so the Weasley left and they headed towards quiditch pitch only to bump into all of Regulus's parents and they knew that their son was talented but the son of the black's Lestrange's Snape,Lupin and the Malfoy's were so much more talented in both magic and sense. At one end of the pitch came Regulus dressed in only a pair of sweatpants and no top and this made his Girls blush deeply since their man was showing his muscle built body and the School was stunned that an eleven year old had a body builders body and then at the other end cam Ron dressed in his family fighting robes and he held his wand tight as did Regulus and then Professor McGonagall stood up and announced " welcome ladies and gentlemen to the first wizards honour duel in a millennium let the duel begin" and with that said Ron shot the first curse only to have it bounce off Regulus and rebound towards himself Ron shouted "We could have been good friends and my sister would have had a great guy how could you" but when Regulus was close enough he used the martial arts skills taught to him by sending Ron flying with a three sixty spin kick and this made the Weasley boy angry.

Half way through the fight Regulus said "I love my family and my girls why would i like your sister" and then he used his animagus wolf form and bit Ron making him howl in Pain and then transformed back to himself and shouted "Expelliarmus" and Ron's wand was in Regulus's hand and the duel was done Regulus won and he declared that the Weasley family move from their home since it now belonged to Regulus and the Family looked at Ron with disgust and said "Thanks Ron no home means dad will lose his job so Ginny won't be at Hogwarts" this made the girl cry and ask if they were joking but Molly said "I'm afraid we are not joking dear" and so the Weasley family had gone back to the burrow and packed everything and then left their home and Ron was not allowed to go with them.

A few days later Arthur Weasley was sacked from his job at the ministry and found out that Regulus had smashed down the old Weasley house and turned it into a new wizarding shopping mall in just a few weeks with the use of magic this upset the man deeply and so he and hi family went to Molly's aunt Muriel's and stayed there till they could find a place until a letter from gringots was sent to Arthur telling him that the last of the Weasley money was now added to Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange's vault and now he and his family was truly broken and it was all Ronald's fault for picking a fight with a more talented fighter.


	13. end of year

**_Regulus_** _ **Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange**_ _ **year 1**_

 _ **Chapter 13:end of year**_

After having an eventful year of beating Gryffindor and Ravenclaw twice and the Huffrelepuff's once at quiditch and being awarded the quiditch cup and watching the other three teams grovel out of the pitch every time they lost and now the exams were here and Regulus was flying through them as if they were nothing hard about them his girls were not far behind and nether was his sister Draco or Pansy but Ron and his mates were struggling and so they were last to finish every test and Regulus was always at top of his class and so he finished first and was then followed by his girls Sister Draco and Pansy to their next exam which to them might seem piss easy and so they didn't doubt their skills and decided to show off by completing the exams half an hour into the class and this was going on for the remainder of the week until they were called to the headmistress's office and so the eight of them headed to the office and was given the stair way and they entered the office and sat down on the chairs in front of the desk awaiting the headmistress.

When Professor McGonagall entered she had a smile on her face and told the group that they scored highest on the papers and so Minerva asked "Would you like to take the owls Next year?" thinking about it Regulus said he would followed by the rest of them and this pleased Minerva so that she said "there will be an award at the end of the year feast for the eight of you you may go now" and so the eight Slytherin first years headed to the great hall for their lunch and to see Weasley grovel for the food but was unsuccessful at getting any and this made the ginger ponse moan and everyone on the Slytherin table were laughing at the scene because it was funny until Ron looked at Regulus and so Ron stormed up to him and said "What have you done i can't eat" and then Regulus said "I have done nothing by the way hows my new wizards mall look" and when Ron went red he said "Your gonna wish you hadn't said that Lestrange"and so Ron pulled out his wand but not before eight wands were pointed at him one being the most powerful one known to man and then eight stinging hexes were shot at the boy and he ran crying and shouting "This is not fair" and this made the whole hall laugh including the adults.

The final day of the first year was finally here and the end of year feast was told to be amazing and so Regulus and Draco thought about a gift for their ladies and Draco asked if he could add Kylie to his betrothal list and Regulus said "Of course Draco i couldn't of asked a better person" and this made a smile appear on Draco's face and he was claimed as the Slytherin prince while Harry was announced and Slytherin king both boys were happy with their titles and so they took a trip to Hogsmeade without anyone knowing and they went to the jewellery store with their fill your own money bags from gringots and they looked at bracelets and necklace pairings that they could have anything engraved into them and so Draco bought Astoria a Sapphire blue set with the words Love and Joy in both the necklace and bracelet and then one for Kylie in emerald green saying A precious heart is a pure heart and then he got one for Pansy saying Pure of heart and soul. All three cost him 19000 gallons and so that was how much appeared in the bag and then he handed the money over to the sales woman and then Regulus bought a Sapphire blue one for Hermione saying knowledge and beauty a crimson red one for Daphne saying love and passionate one in emerald green for Tracey saying devoted beauty and devious love an yellow crystal one for Susan saying loyal at heart love at every touch then he got three more one gold chain for Draco saying Brother in arms one purple gem necklace and bracelet set saying Dreams are what you make of them and then one in air burn red for his sister saying loving sister and then he was told they would cost him 24000 gallons so he thought of the money and it appeared in the money sack and he then handed it over to the sales woman and then both Regulus and Draco made it back through the one eyed witch passage way without being caught and then took the gifts to the privet compartment which Regulus shared with everyone in his group and they placed them in the night stands of the person they were for and then they left and Regulus told Marcus Flint about putting a purchase in for the new nimbus 2001's next year for a better performance and this made the Slytherin captain Happy.

When Regulus and Draco returned to the great hall they told the girls that they needed to be in their uniform in the next five minutes before the final feast took place and so Pansy, Hermione, Tracey, Daphne, Susan and Luna ran to the slytherin common room and to the Privet quarters only to see boxes on top of their uniforms and so they walked over and saw the names of who they were from and so they opened their gifts from the two boys and gasped at what they saw Daphne, Tracey, Luna, Susan and Hermione had tears in their eyes Pansy and Kylie were speechless and so Kylie finally spoke "The boys sent us up here for this i love them for this" and then Pansy saw the one from Draco to Kylie and she laughed and said "He wants to date you as well as me and Astoria" and this made Kylie blush and then the rest of the girls blushed as they placed the necklace's and bracelets on themselves and then got ready for the feast with their gifts showing. In the great hall Regulus handed Draco a box and told him to open it and it shocked Draco that Regulus thought of him like that and he put the chain on and then the girls walked in and sat with both Regulus and Draco who both wore grins as the girls just blushed at them.

Half way through the speech Regulus wrote a note and then sent it to Percy Weasley who opened it and to the Gryffindor's surprise tears of Joy were running down his face as he mouthed a quick thank you and then the speeches continued and then Professor McGonagall called for silence and said "We have eight very smart students in this hall today and they will be receiving awards for the homework which was at a stunning O+ if graded by OWL's and the exam results were higher than a NEWT level stranded so please would Mr Lestrange and Malfoy Miss Granger,Potter,Parkinson,Lovegood,Bones,Davis come to the front please" and so the eight students got up and received golden cups filled with gallons and then they all sat down and McGonagall started again "As we know the Quiditch cup was won by Slytherin house well done and now the House cup is awarded to Slytherin once again well done Slytherin" this had the Slytherin's on their feet along with Severus when the House cup came down in front of Regulus and so he passed it to Severus who was pleased with his son and then Regulus went and continued celebrating with his house.

After the feast was over Regulus, His girls, Draco, Pansy and Kylie got on the train and found a compartment that fit them all and so they sat down and was talking about how their summer will be and then the train set off for platform 9 3/4 kings cross London and there were games of wizards chess exploding snap and then the sweet trolley came around and so they all started munching on their sweets and drinks and then went back to talking about the summer. When the train had stopped at Kings cross the eight of them went through the barrier and what shocked them was the Dursley's were there and when the family spotted Regulus Vernon marched over and grabbed him by his throat and took him to the car. Just as the parents got out of the barrier they saw a struggling Regulus being Dragged away and this made Bellatrix mad so she started chasing them but was not fast enough and so she and Narcissa fell to the ground crying for their kidnapped son.


End file.
